


Crying™

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [32]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laf: it is four in the morning</p><p>laf: come in here and go to sLEEP</p><p>little lion: but joHN IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND ITS GOING UNRECOGNIZED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying™

**more like HUNKules** : IM CRYING SO HARD  
  
**laf** : ????  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ALEX AND JOHN ARE LIKE SITTING ON THE LOVESEAT AND ALEX IS LIKE WEARIN HIS GLASSES AND READIN AND HE'S SITTING IN JOHN'S LAP AND JOHN IS ALSO READING AND ITS LIKE AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHERE A R E YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOURE MISSING E VER YTH IN G  
  
**laf** : IM GETTING PIZZA  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHY  
  
**laf** : I LIKE PIZZA??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU BRINGING IT BACK OR LIKE  
  
**laf** : LMAO NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WOW OKAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I SEE HOW IT IS  
  
**laf** : STILL LOVE YOU THO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE COOKING DINNER  
  
**little lion** : FOR THREE  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**little lion** : why would you even????? get pizza w/o us????  
  
**laf** : idk  
  
**little lion** : scoFFS  
  
**laf** : sorry???  
  
**little lion** : YOURE NOT  
  
**laf** : HAHA N OPE  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : john  
  
**johnn** : hwta  
  
**little lion** : do you ever actually use the sundae stuff you buy  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : bc I just found eight unopened bags of marshmallows on top of the fridge and none of us buy them except for you  
  
**johnn** : fRICK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : well I mean we need a dessert and like we have the ice cream for it  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
**little lion** : yAS  
  
**laf** : AM I ALLOWED TO GET IN ON THAT  
  
**little lion** : IDK DID YOU HAVE ICE CREAM AT THE PIZZA PLACE TOO OR  
  
**laf** : NO  
  
**little lion** : then yes!!  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where's the whipped cream  
  
**laf** : idk there should be a can in our bedroom  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay nevermind we don't need whipped cream  
  
**little lion** : okay first of all YES WE DO  
  
**little lion** : second of all it wasn't used /that much/ it was just like down john's beautifully muscly stomach  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I hate you all  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : john is so beautiful like???  
  
**little lion** : he's just everythign like I need five years to process it  
  
**little lion** : like yeah I've known him for like five years but like I need five MORE bc he's just so  
  
**little lion** : like he's just so niCE and down to earth and his LAUGH U G H I could listen it to it forever it's so nice and like when he smiles and all his teeth show like fUQ I LO V E HIM and like that one time when a small child like ran into him and he like helped her up and helped her find her mom like what the fuck marry me????  
  
**little lion** : and like he's just kind of like smol and cute and I just want to love him forever and ever like he's just so different from then like he isn't but he's just like so much like I remember when we were makin out on christmas that one year and he was sO like scared like he was LOST and I was sobbing so haRD WE WERE S O DRUNK but noW he's like so soft and nice and like fuCK and like he kisses us like he MEANS IT and I LOVE HIM and he just  
  
**little lion** : his hair is so nice too like it always smells nice and maybe it's bc it was my shampoo that he started stealing so I started stealing lafayette's but like idk I feel like I would've liked it anyway like it's just really soft and curly and running your fingers through it is literally like dying and going to heaven and like his face and his freckles that I want to make MAPS of and his everything and his EYES that are sO pretty and his C HE E K BO NES like YA S FUQ ME U P  
  
**little lion** : speaking of things that fuck me up about john besides all of him  
  
**little lion** : his hands?? they're huge?? like he has v big hands and like when we're Happenign and his hands like are holding my sides or if he's ruNNING HIS HANDS DOWN MY SIDES OR LITERALLY ANYWHERE ON MY TORSO AND HE'S JUST TOUCHIN ME LIKE IM SOMETHING HOLY LIKE I'm like 700% gONE LIKE IM MY SOUL HAS BEEN ROCKET LAUNCHED INTO SPACE AND ITS NEVER COMING BACK FUCK I LOVE HIS HANDS  
  
**little lion** : aND THEN when his voice is so like !!! like I want to hear him talk all day and when he sings even tho he doesn't do it as much as I'd like him to it's so fuckign pretty like damn his voice is like butter in like a good way like his voice is butter but I'm the one melting like god have mercy  
  
**little lion** : AND WHEN HE SAYS HE LOVES US LIKE IM LIKE HALF CONVINCED THAT ANGELS COULD NOT EVEN COMPARE TO WHAT THAT SOUNDS LIKE LIKE ITS SO FUCKING AMAZING I LOVE HEARING IT  
  
**little lion** : his moans are also so fuckign nice like yeSSS especially when herc is there bc herc does somethign to make john make this really nice sound and he WONT teach me how to do it but if I would I'd fucking record it and make it my ringtone oh my GOD  
  
**laf** : alex  
  
**laf** : while I agree with all of this  
  
**laf** : it is four in the morning  
  
**laf** : come in here and go to sLEEP  
  
**little lion** : but joHN IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND ITS GOING UNRECOGNIZED  
  
**laf** : IT WAS RECOGNIZED THE DAY WE ALL MET HIM NOW COME O N  
  
**little lion** : fine but I want to sleep next to john  
  
**laf** : you do anyway?? literally every night????  
  
**little lion** : don't insult me  
  
**laf** : I????  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : my heart is on fire alex what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : you're just sO beautiful and we never tell you so I felt like it was TIME  
  
**johnn** : you literally are so??  
  
**johnn** : I love you sm  
  
**little lion** : I love you too omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are y'all gonna come out and eat or like  
  
**little lion** : I will if you tell me how to get john to make The Noise  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it is my only secret alex like literally  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't even think john knows how I get him to do it  
  
**johnn** : I don't  
  
**little lion** : cmON  
  
**little lion** : I DONT HAVE ANY SECRETS FROM YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the tree thing  
  
**little lion** : that's less of a secret and more of a thing that if I tell you I will die  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHY  
  
**little lion** : BC IT HAS TO DO WITH THE LAW AND LAF WILL MURDER ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT  
  
**laf** : ALEX  
  
**little lion** : I SAID NOTHING I DID NOTHING  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : hercules tho too like wow holy shit  
  
**little lion** : like tbt to the time when I was trying to teach him to dance like at three in the morning and his hand was like the size of my whole back and I was like Affected by it like oh my god he' so beautiful  
  
**little lion** : and his sKIN it's so soft and nice and smooth especially when it's UNdER me and his tHIGHS theyRE SO LIKE THICC AND NICE AND GORGEOUS LIKE IS THAT WEIRD TO CALL THIGHS THAT??? IDK BUT I MEAN IT THEY'RE SO FUCKING GOOD AND BEAUTIFUL AND WOW  
  
**little lion** : and then his hair and it's like not like all of ours like it's short and nice to like run your hands through and not get caught in the five more inches of hair you gotta go through to get OUT like our hair is nice but like hercules' hair is so cute and nice and when it starts growin bc he doesn't have time to cut it or get it cut and like the lil curls start formin like yESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I love him  
  
**little lion** : not to mention he's like huge?? like in more ways than one ;^)))) but he's like so tall and he's like muscles aF but at the same time he's so nice and gentle and it makes me want to cry sometimes bc like he just looks so BUILT and he IS but also like on the inside he's like a fuckign flower garden of beauty and amaze and I LOVE HIM and he's also SO GOOD at giving hugs like yes just envelop me in your very warm and big and gentle arms like honey yes  
  
**little lion** : AND HIS LAUGH GOD YES like when his lips just smile so wide and beautiful and it's like a window to HEAVEN escpecially when he smiles like RIGTH AFTER he kisses you and he just looks like he loves you more than anything else in the whole world and he just is like so  
  
**little lion** : also when he picks me up when he kisses me??? like hunty yes??? he never does it enough like just fucking let my legs dangle they don't gotta be around you they just gotta be off the ground like I love it so much when he does that like he canT GET ME CLOSE ENOUGH like I'm sobbing so hard I THRIVE OFF OF IT  
  
**little lion** : also like me gettin nostalgic is what I'm gonna be doing in these so like tbt to college when he was still with elizabeth and she was so nice and hercules knew that and he didn't want to break up with her and I just loved him so much like it physically pained me to see him sometimes bc I loved him so much but he was with elizabeth so I couldn't do anything but then he kissed me in that bar and I was like fuck bc I was a HOMEWRECKER but like hercules left one week later for christmas and he came back and him and elizabeth were still together and I like cried abt it in my dorm bc that was before I lived with lafayette and like I could and I was just so sad abt it like I was happy that I didn't RUIN their relationship but at the same time I loved herc so mcuh  
  
**little lion** : and then when they broke up and hercules came home and we wrote those notes I was like FUCK what does this mean for all of us like I knew the chance that we'd all get together was higher but I didn't know that like five years later I'd be sitting in the bathtub of our shared house engaged to the three of you ranting about the beauty of hercules bc he is BEAUTIFUL at four in the morning while y'all are all asleep  
  
**little lion** : like who gets that lucky??  
  
**johnn** : I literally hate these messages they make me blush so hard  
  
**little lion** : I didn't even meNTION HOW YOU BLUSH IN MY CRYIN PARAGRAPHS ABT YOU HOLY SHIT WAIT  
  
**johnn** : NO COME BACK TO BED AND SLEEP RIGHT NOW  
  
**little lion** : oh if I loved you any less I wouldn't listen  
  
**little lion** : but I love you a lot so I will  
  
**johnn** : just fuckign get in here  
  
**johnn** : love you too  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex  
  
**little lion** : oops?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I never knew you felt like that  
  
**little lion** : when  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like all of it the whole time  
  
**little lion** : well bc I never told you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you actually felt like you were the homewrecker when I kissed you  
  
**little lion** : yeah like I felt like I did something  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it was my decision to kiss you tho  
  
**little lion** : !!!but you were drunk!!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!so were you!!!  
  
**little lion** : true true  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you alex  
  
**little lion** : love you too hercules  
  
**johnn** : I need you to know @alex that he walked out of our room half asleep, started reading the text messages and just stopped completely and read them all and then he started crying  
  
**laf** : I'm genuinely afraid  
  
**little lion** : you should be for tonight at somewhere between 2-5 am  
  
**laf** : fuq  
  
**johnn** : I'm ready  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : laf too tho for the last night of the trilogy  
  
**little lion** : like I talk abt how pretty laf is all the time but I never really go into it like  
  
**little lion** : like the beard thing??? like the part of their facial hair where there isn't any hair there and there's their laugh lines like fuCKING YES BABE AND SOMETIMES LIKE I CAN LIKE FEEL THAT PART OF THEIR BEARD ON MY INNER THIGHS AND IT JUST DFKLKGHFDF FUCKS ME UP LIKE GOD FUCCKJLZKHFL;KRHG;LKSD  
  
**little lion** : and then like they're so tall and they're different from hercules as in like they're tall and they're muscles af but they're like also smaller like hercules has broad shoulders and they don't and they're so beautiful like wOW and like when I met them they were in that horrid pier 1 imports uniform but they were just gorgeous anyway like it didn't matter what they have on and it still doesn't they're just so !!fucking!! gorgeous  
  
**little lion** : and their hair it's so soft and smells so nice and it's like floofy like running your hands through it is like reachin through clouds if clouds felt how the looked and when they pull it back into a bun like nEVER SPEAK TO ME god I love it and then when they wear their bun with the cute shorts that they seem to have eNDLESS amounts of with the lil frogs and the ones with the planets on them and stuff paired with a shirt that's usually hercules' like hunty fuck me up like how much can you hurt me literally  
  
**little lion** : thEN DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOW WHEN I FIRST MET THEM I WAS TRYING TO HIDE AND THEY WERE JUST SO ???? BUT THEY LOOKED SO CUTE AND THEY WERE SO NICE AND I LOVE THEM SM and thEN like when I inevitably had to go back to pier 1 imports bc lafayette was just literally so amazing and I was pretending to look at throw pillows and they were like alex?? and my whole world just fuckign stopped when I looked over and saw them with like a lil headband and lookin beautiful and like wow  
  
**little lion** : then I like knew them and they were so down to earth and strong and confident and they were like a whirlwind of wow holy shit and I wasn't ready for it it was like they were on a whole other plane that I couldn't even access let alone converse with at four in the morning about hamsters and yet it happened anyway and like I remember that summer that I stayed with them and they were just so GOOD like they were constantly teasing me and my sweaty everything but just to see the smile on their face it was WORTH IT and they're also like weirdly good at hiking and running like you would never know it unless you look at their legs which I do often so :////  
  
**little lion** : and like I keep talking about how georgous they are but I don't mean like just aesthetically I mean personality wise and mentally and everything else I could possibly mean by it bc laf is just so beautiful and smart and personable and just like !! they're so hard to describe like they're so amazing like they touch you like they know what they're doing but they're holding back but it fucks me up ANYWAY and they kiss the same way and HOLY SHIT IT LEAVES ME BREATHLESS and they laugh with their whole body and that alone could allow them to win in a fight against the SUN like wow  
  
**little lion** : what else have I not covered  
  
**little lion** : they care so much?? like you all care sm and I love you all for that but laf is like sO CARING like they love us sO MUCH we doNT DESERVE THEM  
  
**little lion** : I don't deserve any of you oh my god why are you all still dating me anyway  
  
**little lion** : laf loves us sO MUCH like they seem to have like an endless flow of love that just overwhelms me sometimes like you can see it in the way they talk to us and look at us and how they hold us and touch us like fuCK it's so PURE except for when it's not ;^))) but like it's like being bathed in something warm knowing that laf loves you idk how to explain it  
  
**johnn** : babe I get it like I get it all but like  
  
**johnn** : do you actually wonder why we're dating you  
  
**johnn** : like is that something wonder about at five in the morning  
  
**little lion** : it's something I wonder about all the time really  
  
**more like HUNKules** : baBE  
  
**laf** : fuck okay I just got here I am very tired and I have yet to read the messages hold oN  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**laf:** ALEX  
  
**little lion** : what  
  
**laf** : BABE  
  
**laf** : WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOD  
  
**laf** : PLEASE BELIEVE THAT IF ONLY FOR TONIGHT UNTIL WE CAN PROVE IT TO YOU PLEASE  
  
**little lion** : okay,,,,,  
  
**laf** : PLEASE  
  
**johnn** : ALEX  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM FUCKING CRYING COME IN H ER E  
  
**little lion** : I'm comin  
  
**laf** : UGLY SOBBING  
  
**little lion** : you could never be ugly  
  
**laf** : ALEWCJLKGKTNBOTRSHMAOKHCOJ  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : alex tho literally my precious babe  
  
**johnn** : he talks abt how much he loves us but like he doesn't understand how much we love him like not really actually  
  
**johnn** : like idk how he doesn't see it but like we love him so much my fucking soul hurts from the force of it like it's like looking at him and every alarm in the world is going off at once and it's hard to breathe it's like a punch in the chest in a good way  
  
**johnn** : I'm really bad at this  
  
**laf** : it's fine same same  
  
**laf** : like literally tho like I remember when we first moved into the dorm in senior year and I would just watch you sleep sometimes from across the room bc I wanted to get closer but I couldn't bc that'd be awkward but then like on my birthday when hercules pushed our beds together even though I was drunk as fUCK I was literally screaming bc it was all I wanted and it was finally happening and then we slept like that until I moved the beds back bc I needed the space for the hoop skirt and we pushed them back together later that night after everyone left and you were gripping the front of my shirt as if I was going to go somewhere as if I'd ever leave you  
  
**laf** : fuck I'll never leave you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : literally I remember when we went to dairy queen on our first day back and the three of us all stopped to stare at you when you were like skipping ahead of us because I was completely FLOORED at the sight of you licking ice cream off of your hand like it was OBSCENE and I loved you so much and I still love you so much and it just gets deeper like literally every second of every day fuck it wOUNDS ME  
  
**johnn** : not to mention how gorgeous you are  
  
**laf** : NOBODY TOUCH ME  
  
**laf** : LITERALLY YOUR HAIR ITS LIKE SILK RUNNING MY HANDS THROUGH IT IS A FUCKING JOURNEY I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND WHEN THERES LIKE A KNOT IN IT AND MY HAND GETS CUAGHT AND IT TUGS AND YOU DO THAT GASPING THING F U Q ME UP I LOVE IT SM LIKE JESUS FUCKIGN CH RIST  
  
**johnn** : and like this might be hitting Too Close but I know you don't like how you look and it hURTS ME like I know I can't change it but I can T RY you are sO beautiful and like you're so soft but you're like a fire at the same time and you don't like to be called beautiful bc you don't believe it but dear god I do  
  
**johnn** : your thighs and your stomach and your arms and your evERYTHING I love it all  
  
**johnn** : also I've never seen anyone else so protective of the people they love like fuck I love you so much and you love us SO MUCH like holy sHIT  
  
**johnn** : like you say that you don't deserve us but what did we do to deserve you???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like who else stays up until five in the morning to write paragraphs about how much they love their signifs  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you also introduced us all to each other we are so grateful for you please never feel like you ever have to feel upset silently like tell us stuff please  
  
**laf** : it's six in the morning now and we're all in the living room so we're going to go to bed where you're asleep bc we forced you to sleep at a reasonable hour so we could do this  
  
**johnn** : fuck I love him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**laf** : same  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : fuck I'm crying so hard  
  
**johnn** : I'm awake you can cuddle with me if you want  
  
**little lion** : yes plz oh my god  
  
**johnn** : we meant all of it  
  
**little lion** : fuck okay  
  
**johnn** : we love you alex  
  
**little lion** : I know  
  
**little lion** : this time I actually know

**Author's Note:**

> !!day four!! 
> 
> this is my favorite one so far if I'm being honest like cmon god


End file.
